Not What You See Everyday
by NoodleStories
Summary: Just a simple story of homo eroticism between Anthony and Sweeney.
1. Chapter 1

S.S.S.S.: Barber Shop

(I don't own the characters, and shant use them to profit off of anything. Bewarry, that there is homosexual pairings in this story. The pairings consist of Sweeney Todd x Anthony; Anthony x Turpin; and almost Turpin x Sweeney Todd, but those are later in the story. Don't complain to me, I just got the idea.)

"Mr. Todd," Anthony called as he ran up the flight of stairs to Sweeney's barber shop. He swung open the door to find quite an enticing sight. He was bent over his chair with his pants around his feet, moaning sensually and thrusting back into his fingers. He licked the blade he held in his hand. Nearly hitting climax, he cried out, "Anthony,..it feels so bloody good!"

"M....Mr. Todd?!" Anthony gasped, flushed in the face. The sight of Mr. Todd's lucious body bent over and exposed for his taking was almost too much for him.

"Anthony," he began, standing up, "I've been waiting for you..." he licked his lips.

"Have a seat, Anthony."

He obeyed, splaying his legs open revealing his growing erection, "I'm sorry to barge in like thi-"

"Hush, hush, now Anthony," Sweeney's hard cock bobbed by Anthony as he rubbed his shoulders, "lets take our time with this, love."

Sweeney gave him a few brief kisses to his cheeks and neck before sitting on his lap. Anthony was bright red in the face, "I'm getting so hot, Mr. T."

Sweeney smiled and tore Anthony's clothes, as well as the remainder of his, off with his blade then sat it down on the counter. Anthony smiled nervously and began playing with Sweeney's hard nipples while teasing his cock by rubbing his together with the other gentlemans'. Sweeney leaned into him and gave him a long, deep, lingering kiss. Their tongues rubbed against each other, "ahn....Mr. Todd..." he moaned; his cock was soaked with precum, as was Sweeneys'.

Sweeney pulled himself away from Anthony's sweet mouth, slid off of his lap, and began to suck him off. He squirmed and moaned at Sweeney's talented tongue. Sweeney stopped, hoisted him up by his lower thighs and began licking his hole out. He nipped at the small reddened pucker, "ah!" Anthony cried out as Sweeney penetrated him with his teasing tongue.

_God, I love innocence. _Thought Sweeney as he slid his tongue out.

"Relax, Anthony, I don't want to hurt you much." advised he while poking the outside of the little pucker with his large member.

Anthony, before relaxing, looked what he was in for and smiled widely, "go for it, show me what you can do with that thing!" He nodded at gave a smirk when he pushed the thick head in. Anthony gasped, and his body shivered. He threw his head back and let out a loud moan when Sweeney started pounding into him.

Minutes into it, Anthony felt his climax hit hard when hot semen shot out onto Sweeney's lower torso. He slid out of Anthony, still hard as a rock, and reached for his blade. "What are you planning on doing with that?" Anthony snapped back into consiousness when he saw the blade glisten.

"I'm just gonna rub it against me-" he was interrupted when he heard loud footsteps on the staircase. Anthony jumped out of the chair and draped his coat over his shoulders, but Sweeney stayed nude.

"Good day, Mr. Todd." said a shadowy figure with a deep voice at the doorway.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

"Good day, sir, what may I do for you?" Sweeney walked over to him nonchalauntly and took his coat.

"You know what I want, Todd...now spread them," said he, unbuttoning his trousers.

Anthony was greatly befuddled, "Sweeney, love, who's this brute?"

"Turpin..." said the taller gentleman, "and who's this welp, Todd?"

"Anthony." said the young lad, buttoning his jacket. Sweeney sighed and bent over in his chair and spread himself open, "get it over with, Turpin."

Turpin licked his lips and strode toward him, "want me to prepare you first?"

"No, I'm used to the pain..."

Turpin nodded and poked at Sweeney's pale pink hole. Anthony couldn't let this happen so he jumped at his love's 'attacker'. The two fell to the floor with a loud thud. Anthony now sat above Turpin's groin, and he realized this when something prodded at his backside. Turpin blushed, "g...get off me, you welp!"

Anthony shook his head and pinned him down by grabbing his arms. All the friction was making Turpin harder and more excited by the minute. Anthony, too, was feeling the same. His coat no longer hid his erection as it poked through a ripped seam. Sweeney watched, extremely aroused at the growing tension betwixt the two. He began to play with himself slightly.

"T...take me in Sweeney's place..." Anthony begged, letting go of his grip on Turpin's arms as he ripped off his jacket. Anthony moaned as he complied to his offer. He felt two thick nimble fingers stretch him out, "t...take me now!"

Anthony demanded, completely red in the face.

"Fine, but relax, you dirty little bugger."

Anthony nodded and slid down on his hard member, but clenched half way down causing Turpin to climax at that instant. "Damn it, boy don't do that..." sighed the older gentleman as he slid Anthony off, "sorry, it was my second time..."

Sweeney laughed and licked his fingers clean of his own seed. Anthony blushed and flopped down on the wooden floor in an awkward position. Turpin retrieved his coat from the rack, and dusted of his clothes briefly before taking his leave, "it was fun, Todd, see you next week."

Sweeney waved a brief goodbye and went over to Anthony to pick him up.

"T....that was so much fun!"

Sweeney nodded, "if and when you come back next week...he's mine, got it?"

Anthony nodded and fell asleep as Sweeney carried him to their quarters.

The End!


End file.
